1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to transceiver modules, and more particularly to small form factor (SFF) transceiver modules.
2. Description of Prior Art
Transceivers are utilized to interconnect optical apparatuses and electronic modules for data transmission in optical communication systems. Electrical signals coming from electronic modules can be transformed into optical data and transferred to optical apparatuses by transceivers. Optical data coming from optical apparatuses also can be transformed into electrical signals and transferred to electronic modules by transceivers.
A transceiver is generally fixed in a printed circuit board (PCB) used in equipment such as host apparatuses, input/output systems, peripherals, and switchboards. The transceiver is received in a metal cage fixed in the PCB. The cage receiving the transceiver has two sidewalls, a rectangular top wall, a rear wall, and a plurality of pins for eliminating static electricity. The cage is utilized to prevent electro magnetic interference (EMI).
U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2001/0024551 discloses a conventional SFF transceiver module. Referring to FIG. 5, a covering member receiving a transceiver is fixed in a mounting substrate by way of a terminal member 236. The terminal member 236 has a pair of connecting terminals 236a, a pair of side faces 236b, a bridge 236c, and a pair of fixing parts 236d, 236e. During assembly of the transceiver module, the transceiver is firstly received by the side faces 236b, the bridge 236c, and the fixing parts 236d, 236e. Secondly, the connecting terminals 236a are inserted into the mounting substrate to locate the transceiver. Finally, the covering member receives the transceiver for shielding and securing the transceiver.
However, since the connecting terminals 236a are separate from the covering member, the connecting terminals 236a need to be fixed individually before the covering member is put in place. In addition, the separate parts add to the complexity of the SFF transceiver module, and increase costs. Furthermore, the connecting terminals 236a are easily bent during assembly without the operator knowing, often resulting in faulty fixing of the connecting terminals 236a into the mounting substrate.
Accordingly, an SFF transceiver module which overcomes the above-described problems is desired.